


Cycles in Nature

by Cophinaphile



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophinaphile/pseuds/Cophinaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cophine smutlet, inspired by a gif of the ocean, and the love of a good woman! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles in Nature

She knew it would happen. There was no question; they had talked about it; she had heard it once in an impulsive late night phone call; she had wanted it for so long, and yet, nothing could have prepared her. Delphine rocked her hips on top of Cosima, her clit slotted between fingers that made space for her swelling and then closed again to give more direct pressure. Delphine spread her legs wider as she ground into the slight brunette below her; she didn't shudder exactly, so much as jerk, and then Cosima felt it, as a choked cry caught in Delphine’s throat. The flood of warmth that fell onto her hips and her thighs ran in a warm river into her sex. "fuuuuck, babe." Cosima moaned, overwhelmed by the gift of her lover’s body. She slid her fingers lower to enter Delphine, to press into her front wall and feel the swollen flesh. The blonde collapsed for a moment on top of her, to kiss her and Cosima’s fingers slid out, back up. When they connected with Delphine’s swollen clit again, her inhale was sharp, and her hips began to move. This woman was the ocean and her waves crashed over Cosima again and again, leaving salty stains upon her flesh, until the tide went out and they were spent. They slept, tangled together, for hours and, when they awoke, found the tide was rising again.


End file.
